


Merlin And The Future Sorceress Book 1

by Ashira_Storm



Series: Merlin & The Future Sorceress [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashira_Storm/pseuds/Ashira_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day hunting Arthur injures a girl with Odd clothing & attitude. as time passes she heals & is taken under Gaius' & Merlin's wing. the bond between them becomes stronger, however there are unknown secrets of her past that could define the future of Camelot, secret that even she doesn't know of.<br/>AU Adventure/Romance, Merlin/OC Book 1 of ? <br/>On hiatus till story is completely writen. Plz Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin And The Future Sorceress Book 1

A pair of rabbits jumped across the leaf covered ground of the woods, closely followed by their young. However the moments peace was ruined by the parade of gallops that caused the rabbits to flee in fright.

The echo of arrows locking in place sang throughout the surrounding trees.

"Ready men?" Arthur questioned his accompanying knights as they took aim into the area of the forest they had spotted the shadow hiding.

"FIRE!"

At this command it began raining arrows, however some had been fired too short or too long of the intended target.

When no movement of any kind came in the following moments , Arthur sent Merlin for inspection of their catch. You see none of the hunting party had got a decent look at their pray only that it was running from them.

Upon approaching the bush Merlin saw blood splattered on it's branches and the leaves on the floor. Following the trail of blood Merlin found the thing that had been running from them, and he was horrified when he realized what it was.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin tried to extract the one of the two arrows, that had hit their mark, as carefully he could as to cause as little damage as possible.

"What is it Merlin? Did the thing we kill scare yo..." At first Arthur sounded like he normally did with Merlin, put out and mocking, but he was cut off when he saw what was shot. What had also emptied his mouth of words was that one of the arrows was his own.

"Don't just stand there!" frantically called Merlin. "She's bleeding heavily and I can't tie a bandage without help!"

This knocked Arthur out of his stupor causing him to rush to his aids side then began pressing down on the open wound on the girl's right thigh as Merlin applied a makeshift bandage from a ripped piece of his top. He hadn't removed the other arrow, Arthur's, yet since it was in the right side of her torso and taking it out could cause more harm then good.

"Any idea of who she may be Arthur?"

"Well Merlin, if you made use of your eyes you would be able to tell from her blatant taste for male clothing, that she is foreign to our lands, so there is no reason for me to know her." Arthur's aggravation was rising.

"I only ask, Arthur, because this girl has the hands of a noble."

Checking the fallen girl's hands himself, Arther came to the same conclusion. No commoner would have this smooth of hands, also no one who worked hard with their hands had much nails to speak of, if they did they were full of dirt, but her's were each cleanly curved to perfection with no dirt in sight under them. Who ever she was this girl was clearly from high standing and was dying because of the prince.

"Good lord, we must get her to Camelot, Gaius would know what to do to help."

The hunting party helped Arthur get the girl onto his horse and formed a protective circle around him as they raced towards the castle. Each and every knight kept an eye open for any danger or attack since even though they may not have hit the girl personally they still felt guilt for hunting her.

"Merlin when we reach Camelot you take the horse and head straight for Gaius. We don't have time for any of your mistakes this time. This girl may die!"

Arthur wasn't wrong, Merlin had seen how deeply the arrows had pierced her body.

"On it Arthur!" Merlin yelled determinedly over the cantering horses as they passed through the front gates of Camelot. Breaking of from the rest of the group Merlin charged towards his home, however he chanted "Methana Nofura Rapines" this gave his horse the power to go faster.

Jumping off, rushing inside then almost tearing the door off of it's hinges, Merlin frantically called to his mentor.

"Gaius! Gaius where are you?"

"Merlin? Is that you?" Gaius had been in a back room when he heard the boy's cries. "I thought you were hunting with Prince Arthur. What are you doing back so soon?"

"There's no time for that Gaius, we've got to go! A girl's been shot by two arrows and is bleeding non-stop. Arthur has taken her to the castle so we've got to get there quickly!"

"Alright, calm down Merlin, panicking isn't going to help that girl, now I'll gather my things and then we can go help her." Though he sounded soothing Gaius himself was worried since two arrows any where in the body would cause significant injury.

Literally grabbing his lotions and potions Gaius was ready and started walking through the door however he was halted by Merlin.

"I know a faster way."

"Merlin you can't! It's too risky..." but Gaius was ignored.

"Neliformor Secelivia Transgatothus."

Merlin's magic encased them both whole causing them to close their eyes with the sheer brightness of it all, and when they opened them Gaius and Merlin found themselves behind the castle stable, out of sight of everyone.

"See Gaius. Told you it was faster."

Giving Merlin a disapproving look and a whack around the head, Gaius swiftly headed inside the castle and followed guards to where the girl had been taken, Merlin close at his heels, rubbing his new bump.

Arriving at the correct chamber the healer and wizard saw two of the knights from the hunting group were standing watch over the room.

"Who is in there?" questioned Gaius shortly.

Gwen was the one who answered. "The Prince, Gawain and a few others trying to stop the bleeding. Also the king is on his way."

Approaching the doors Gaius gave his thanks to the knight before pushing the doors apart with maybe more force then was needed.

"Okay I need everyone apart from three female servants too leave the room. The more people around the less likely this girl will live. Oh and when Uther comes explain to him what has happened."

Gwen at this point volunteered to assist Gaius since, after looking at both Arthur and Merlin, she could tell they wanted to help desperately but couldn't so she chose to do it for them.

For the next four and a half hours Gaius worked to the best of his ability which was increased by the size of dedication from his aids. Having done all that he could he completed one more check of the girl's condition before assigning Gwen to watch over her while he took care of informing the King, Prince and everyone else concerned for this odd girl and other such matters.

Gwen had to swear three times over that she would send for him immediately should the slightest thing change.


End file.
